Tide's In
by Scorp' Blues
Summary: Deeks and Sam are in the hands of Sidorov, Kensi is climbing 30 floors to help Michele and Callen is nearly killing Janvier, but how had they all arrived there? and what will happen next? Maybe you'll find the answers here…
1. Chapter 1

_Deeks and Sam are in the hands of Sidorov, Kensi is climbing 30 floors to help Michele and Callen is nearly killing Janvier, but how had they all arrived there? and what will happen next? Maybe you'll find the answers here…_

**Author note:** This is my first NCIS LA fic, and it's also the first time I'm writing a whole story in English, so please be indulgent with me.

I hope I'm not to OOC but I promise you every action will be explained, don't hesitate to tell me if you find something odd. I'm opened to criticism if it is constructive ;)

I would like to thank a lot my beta ICarryYourHeart16 (her stories are sooooooooo great) for revising my story and helped me with English language.

I know that I'm posting this story just a few hours before the season 5 premiere, but I hope to have some readers. I had wanted to make some writing before September and published it sooner but I was caught by time.

None the less, here it comes, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA, otherwise, I will have wait for me to finish this story to make the season 5 premiere!

* * *

**TIDE 'S IN**

**Chapter one**

"Then say something you actually mean."

"I'm scared to lose you."

There, he actually said something he mean, but looking at her he knew it wasn't enough, and she needed an explanation.

"Not in the field. I know Callen's got your back."

"I don't understand you, what's wrong?"

He was really bad at expressing his feelings, and a room with cameras and microphone didn't help him much. But he had to do it now, it was his only chance.

"I'm scared to lose you if I tell you something I really mean and I don't want to ruin everything. I don't want to lose my partner, my friend, your trust and all that."

"Why would you lose me? What could you say that would be so terrible?"

"You've said once that you don't run from me 'cause you've got a gun. But I don't want you to run, and I don't want you to carry a gun for that."

Kensi's expression became intense with concentration, she was trying to make sense of his incoherent babble.

"What… what do you mean you don't want me to run?" She asked, unsure.

"I don't want you to leave me. I would rather never say anything and stay just partners, than open up and lose you. I couldn't bear. it."

"Deeks, I'm lost, what do you want exactly? What are you trying to say? You really are bad at communicating, you know that?"

Deeks frowned and rubbed a hand in his hair. The gesture came from lack of confidence and stress. He was clearly out of his comfort zone. He stayed silent for a little while, looking at nothing in particular. He let out a heavy breath.

"I want more."

"More? More of what?"

Seriously? She wasn't helping him, how could she be helping him with all the questioning.

"Kens, please, stop answering me with questions. You're not helping."

"Not helping with what? I really don't know where you're trying to go Deeks, but it seems very difficult."

"Seriously? You really don't have a clue what I'm talking about?"

"Not a clue."

"Okay, that's enough. I'm not saying anything else."

Deeks couldn't stand it anymore. She was too cold, too distant. She asked him to say something meaningful but it seemed like she didn't want to hear it. He was growing angry at her reaction, he was leaving his heart at her feet and she didn't want to catch it. He looked at her, his eyes conveying hurt, anger and something more. Longing? How could he look at her like that? Kensi shivered under his piercing blue gaze. She took a few steps back and found herself stuck against the wall.

"Please talk to me Deeks, you've said a lot of things and I'm trying to put it all together, but you're hard to sum up sometimes."

Deeks frowned, seeing her words as helping hand. She was ready to help him, but she wouldn't make the first step. So, Deeks had no other choice but to take a deep breath and dive.

"I love you that you're my friend, I love you that you're my partner, I love hanging out with you after a case, I love drinking beer on your couch and watching Top Model. I love bothering you during a stakeout, I love making you laugh with some stupid joke, I love your mismatched eyes, I love the way you look at me, I love your voice when you're mad at me, I love when you're by my side, and when you're not I feel so empty that my heart aches. I can't stand it anymore. I can't just be only your partner anymore. I can't just let you go out with some random guy without wanting to punch him and break his nose. I can't, Kens, I…"

His voice broke. During the length of his speech he wasn't looking at her, finding the ground much more attractive, so when he felt her hand on his shoulder he was totally surprised. He looked up at her, trying to find in her eyes something he was sure wasn't there.

"Kens, I…"

He couldn't speak anymore, his voice was harsh, his throat dry, his eyes found the ground once more. Kensi moved her hand from his shoulder to his cheek, making him looking at her again.

"I'm here Deeks. I won't run away."

She was trying to say with her eyes what she couldn't put into words. She wasn't really good at communication, but she hoped he could understand her without words. When she saw a tear escape his eye, she wiped it with her thumb and made the only move she could think of.

Deeks was taken aback. He wasn't expecting to feel her lips on his. More, he wasn't expecting her to kiss him. It took him a few seconds before he realised what was really happening and when the wave crashed in, he deepened the kiss. One of his hands joined hers on his cheek then moved to hers and inclined her head to deepen the kiss even more. His other hand stroked her back a few times before resting low on her waist, closing the few inches left between their bodies. He could feel her tense then relax in his arms. Without breaking the kiss he smiled.

They finally broke apart, barely breathing. Lust filled Deeks's eyes but there was no time for anything more than a kiss, and they both knew it. Kensi tried to take a step back but the arm around her waist didn't let her.

"Deeks, I have to gear up…"

Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. She gently placed her hand on his chest, looking at his face with desire in her eyes. She didn't know he was such a good kisser. She couldn't resist and once again closed the gap between their lips. Closing his eyes, Deeks pushed her against the wall, one hand on her back the other surfing along her body. They drowned in each other, forgetting everything that wasn't them.

When he opened his eyes, the only thing Deeks could see was Sam's silhouette behind those glass doors. The Russians were electrocuted him, again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Deeks and Sam are in the hands of Sidorov, Kensi is climbing 30 floors to help Michele and Callen is nearly killing Janvier, but how had they all arrived there? and what will happen next? Maybe you'll find the answers here…_

**Author note:** This is my first NCIS LA fic, and it's also the first time I'm writing a whole story in English, so please be indulgent with me.

I would like to thank a lot my beta ICarryYourHeart16 (her stories are sooooooooo great) for revising my story and helped me with English language.

I hope this second chapter will pleased my followers ;).

I have saw the season 5 premiere yesterday and I have to admit that some things disappointed me. I also hope this will not influence too much my writing even if I have already done some chapters ahead and I've a good idea of my storyline.

So, enjoy this new part and please click on the little button "review". As said by a fanfics writer I like very much : "reviews feed the muse".

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA, otherwise, the premiere would not have been closed in 45 minutes.

* * *

**TIDE 'S IN**

**Chapter two**

Her phone rang. Even without looking at it she knew it was him. He couldn't stop texting her, every time, day and night, night and day, even when they were on a stakeout sitting side by side in her car. At first this stupid habit annoyed her and she made it clear.

"_If you text me one more time you're dead."_

_Most of the time, he really enjoyed making her homicidally angry, but this time he sensed there was something more behind the stony glare she levelled at him. She wasn't just bothered by his texts. He stopped texting her, he cared more about her comfort than his own amusement. _

_The stakeout had finished. They had caught the bad guys, they had saved the world once more(or maybe just LA this time). He hadn't text her the entire time. He was proud of himself for respecting her demand. A week later they were drinking a celebratory beer for ending another "we save the world" case, when she surprised him._

_It was quite late, Sam and Callen had make their way home just a few minutes before. They since sat in silence, looking into their nearly empty glasses when she said bluntly,_

"_I miss them"_

_There was sadness in Kensi's voice and as usual, Deeks not knowing how to react, used humour._

"_Callen and Sam? They just went home, you'll see them tomorrow"_

"_Not them, you idiot." She was smiling as she looked at him._

_He smiled back at her. _

"_I treat you like crap and that makes you smile, you really are an idiot"._

"_Maybe, but seeing you smiling, I can't help but smile too"._

_She shook her head in total denial, her partner was really unsettling. She never really understood him but she always trusted him. She placed her life in his hand every day, without hesitation. She just knew he__had her back, no matter what happened. Even if he always had a grin on his face and made jokes, she knew he could be dead serious when her security and safety was at stake._

_Lost in her thoughts, she didn't see Deeks ordering, so when the Bartender put a fresh can before her she just looked at her partner in surprise. _

"_It's no magic, Fern, I ordered"._

_"You know I'm not paying for that"_

"_Of course, but you know, one of these days you could buy me a beer._

"_Maybe you don't deserve a beer"._

_He offered a slight grin which didn't reach his eyes. She liked teasing him, but this time she sensed the comments on his ability was hitting a sore spot. She promised herself to stop doing it. He had proven many times that he was just as qualified as any other NCIS agents, even Sam and Callen, and he didn't deserve to have his partner mocking him._

"_So…"_

_She jumped at Deeks' simple word._

"_So what?" she answered angrily._

"_Hey don't bite, I didn't want to scare you, I just wanted to know what's __in__ on your mind and especially what you miss." _

"_Your texts, I miss your texts"_

_The words were out before she could close her mouth. She didn't want him to know that. She had to stop drinking and __more __most of all, she had to stop getting lost in her thoughts and ignoring him. But tonight she couldn't stop, she was trying to focus her attention on him but her mind kept wandering on its own. Once again her daydream was interrupted. Not by a beer or Deeks's voice, but by the sound of an incoming text. _

_She grabbed her phone and saw the text from Deeks._

"_Miss them too"._

_A great smile made its way across her face and when she looked up, she lost herself in the deep blue smiling eyes of the most important man in her life._

She shook her memories away and looked at her phone. One simple word.

"Sorry"

She didn't understand, so she asked,

"why?"

"You wanted me to say something I really mean," was his response. She didn't know why, but it made her angry. She wanted to come up to understand him, but every step she took forward it seemed he took two backward. His sidestepping was starting to irritate her.

"Sorry for what?"

"Didn't I make myself clear?" Again, he didn't explain, it was killing her, little by little. She couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't keep her in the dark. And if he was willing to go backward again, she was willing to corner him by any means.

"About what?"

"Earlier" If he wanted to go one word at a time, so would she.

"Elaborate?"

"No need"

"You suck". She had just hit the "send" button, when she realised he would probably interpret it the wrong way.

"In your dreams maybe, for real, not sure. Want to try?"

She was so right. But he wanted to play, so maybe she could play along and beat him.

"Yeah sure, when I get back from my trip"

"Oh yeah? Deal. On one condition,"

"Sure, go ahead"

"Don't take any risks, and be safe."

Again, why was he so concerned with her safety? She knew he knew she could handle herself better than most agents, so why the concern?

"Again, it's my job, it's what I do"

"Again, not without me"

"I can handle myself without you. I've done it before, and I can do it again. Not sure you can handle yourself without me."

"Please, be careful"

To her surprise he didn't react to the last part of her text, and that bothered her. Usually, he would have answered back that he's a grown man, etc., but this time he had insisted on her safety. She had to be sure.

"Why are you so concerned?"

"You're my partner and I don't have your back".

"Callen's got it"

"He's not me."

"No he's not, but he had my back before you did."

"He still isn't me"

She didn't how to answer that. She breathed heavily and that earned her a curious look from Callen

"What's up Kens?"

"Nothing."

"You'll have to be focused when we'll be there, so spit it out."

She knew Callen would not give up, and he was right. So she spat it out.

"Deeks."

"What's with him?"

"Dunno, that's the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, he's been acting different since he's had to go undercover as 'Max' again."

She didn't want to talk to Callen about the Liam case. It was too hard on Deeks for her to confess it so easily.

"Yeah, Max is a tough alias. Every time he used it, it's quite hard on him. Maybe it's 'cause it's connected with his previous life, it makes it harder to work with us."

"There's something more, I can feel it, but I can't find it."

_Or I don't want to believe it,_ she thought

Is there something more between Deeks and Max, or maybe between you and Deeks?

"I really don't know."

Callen was surprised by Kensi's answer. For her, admitting she was wrong was completely out of character, something was up. He looked at her in concern.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, both of you."

**"**Not me. I'm not sure of anything anymore."

"Kens…?"

This was much worse than Callen had imagined. Maybe Kensi and Deeks' partnership needed a little break, some time for them to make things right.

"You know what Kens? When all this stuff is over, maybe we should all take a vacation ,have a break, I'll talk to Hetty."

"Yeah, great idea." _Deeks had also talked about a break, but not the kind Callen meant._

Her response was a little sarcastic but Callen let it go. He needed her focused and continuing the discussion wasn't a great way to go about it.

Callen was right, they would figure it out, and maybe a vacation would be great. Not seeing him every day, not having to try to understand him would be relaxing, but for the time being they were still on the job and it wasn't easy. She simply couldn't leave him like that.

"I'll try to come back in one piece"

"Don't try, do it, I know you can"

"Okay, partner, and you don't try doing anything stupid while I'm not there"

"Sure, I'll wait for you to be by my side before blowing up the world"

"Plane's here, gotta go. I'll let you know when I'm back"

"See you in a few days".

She really liked his texts when the tone was humorous. She had to admit that he could at least make her smile in every situation. And god, she liked the man for that.


End file.
